


Morning After

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка была: "Железный Бык/Дориан. То самое "необдуманное проишествие" на почве совместных возлияний" - но у меня мысль пошла на следующее утро и обязательные спектакли на тему =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Если рассуждать начистоту, то ни пива, ни того… пятновыводителя, который наливали в таверне, не было выпито столько, чтобы не помнить событий прошлой ночи. Хотя сейчас, созерцая дыры в потолке, Дориан из дома Павус испытывал большое искушение притвориться, что ничего не помнит, а значит, ничего и не было. Потому что в пятновыводитель явно подмешивали что-то, что помогало дурацким решениям казаться блестящими, а о последствиях — не думать вовсе.  
По крайней мере, если бы его спросили, Дориан точно бы обвинил во всём пятновыводитель. А что ещё делать?  
Покосившись на, э-ээээ, соседа по кровати (отличный эвфемизм, отец им бы просто гордился), Дориан в красках представил сцену а-ля книги Варрика: вот они оба просыпаются, смотрят друг на друга — и орут от ужаса.  
Ну, правда, в реальности Дориан заорал бы один, после чего Бык зажал бы ему рот ладонью (широкой мозолистой ладонью с очень умелыми, как выяснилось, пальцами) и попросил воздержаться от таких побудок с похмелья. И (что несправедливо) его ещё и не смутило бы ничего.  
Нет, ну разве в Пар-Воллене на это посмотрели бы лучше, чем в Тевинтере? …Нет, ну в Тевинтере на это бы посмотрели как на позор семьи и страны, но и в Пар-Воллене наверняка не одобрили бы тевинтерского магистра как партнёра на ночь?  
Тьфу ты. Альтуса. Всё, в этой Инквизиции скоро имя своё забудешь…  
Бык шевельнулся, и Дориан, недолго думая, выпалил:  
— Это было глупо, больше не повторится, и _почему ты такой дикарь, что даже не держишь никаких средств от похмелья_?  
— И тебе доброе утро, Дориан… — пробормотал Бык, шаря зачем-то под кроватью. — Вот.  
В руке у него была бутылка с чем-то неизвестным — но Дориан был сейчас вполне согласен и на яд.  
Но там оказалось всего лишь пиво. Отвратительное ферелденское пиво, на вкус не лучше помоев, и почему-то обычно в таверне Дориан брал именно его.  
— Эй, эй, всё не выхлебай! — Бык, как истинный варвар, отобрал бутылку обратно и приложился к ней, допивая остатки.  
Этого времени Дориану хватило, чтобы вспомнить порядок действий в таких случаях: быстро найти все основные детали костюма, ещё быстрее одеться и совсем молниеносно промчаться к себе, пока никто не увидел.  
Он был занят вторым пунктом списка, когда Бык сказал:  
— Да всем похрен.  
— А мне нет! — повернулся к нему Дориан. — Я предпочту, чтобы одна необдуманная ночь не разрушила мою репутацию!  
Бык закатил глаз (ему кто-нибудь говорил, что это выглядит глупо? А зря! Он бы ещё подмигнуть попытался!) и омерзительно понимающим голосом проговорил:  
— Да, и правда, какой ужас: пасть так низко, чтобы переспать с кунари, это же почти как с животным…  
— Именно! — жарко подтвердил Дориан. И собирался продолжить сравнения, но осёкся, увидев цепкое выражение на лице Быка. — А ещё, позволю себе напомнить, мы по определению враги… — без прежнего пыла пробормотал он.  
Бык засмеялся. Гулко и обидно.  
— Мы по определению изгои, — напомнил он. — Так что не пытайся спрятаться за знаменем страны, откуда сбежал.  
— Я ни от чего не прячусь. — Дориан собрал в охапку остатки вещей и шагнул к двери. Стоило бы немедленно выйти — но голос разума (и только разума, конечно) подсказал, что следует осторожней прощаться с тем, кто в следующем бою может прикрывать тебе спину. — Полагаю… увидимся позже.  
— Уж избегать тебя точно не стану, — ухмыльнулся Бык. Этого увальня всё-таки точно ничего не смущало.  
— Я тоже не собираюсь, не дождёшься! — горделиво вздёрнул подбородок Дориан. И наконец вышел.  
Уже за дверью он подумал, что не велел держать язык за зубами, а учитывая, что у Быка он был без костей… и, кстати, не менее умелым, чем пальцы… и начиналась эта мысль совсем не с того, чем закончилась…  
Короче, не возвращаться же теперь. Придётся надеяться на то, что никто просто не поверит, если сам Дориан будет отрицать.  
А он будет отрицать.  
Обязательно.  
Ну, то есть… как иначе-то?  
  
  
Бык, на удивление, смолчал. Дориан не раз смотрел на него с подозрением, идя за Инквизитором по очередной промозглой и не предназначенной для обитания цивилизованных людей местности, но Бык почему-то не торопился выставлять Дориана на посмешище, хотя, казалось бы, раньше ему ничего не мешало.  
Поэтому в конце концов Дориан взял в таверне две кружки и пошёл выяснять, чем вдруг обязан такому великодушию.  
…Пятновыводитель.  
В таверне точно наливали именно его, и это точно он был во всём виноват.


End file.
